


Wearing Cap's Boxers means you are out of The Avengers Tower

by hedy



Category: Captain America, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Kinky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedy/pseuds/hedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hates it when Bucky keep wearing Steve's clothes around the Avengers Tower and made a rule but ended up getting things worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing Cap's Boxers means you are out of The Avengers Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from the 20th not-allowed-to-do list here:http://capkink.livejournal.com/810.html?thread=1001514#t1001514  
> Hope you enjoy,it's my first post here:)

Wearing Cap's Boxers means you are out of Stark Tower

*  
"Fuck,Barnes what do you think you are doing?!"  
That's the only thing Tony could say when he saw Bucky wearing nothing but a white shirt that he knows for sure is Steve's walking down the hallway early in the morning when he finally finished repairing his damaged armor.  
"Morning Stark,"Bucky turned and smiled-or maybe smirked-at him as if he thinks he had all his clothes right and tight,"I was wondering if there's anything I could use to make Steve breakfast cuz you know it had been a tiring night."  
And there he goes,leaving Tony blinking trying to convince himself that this was indeed a freaking phantom caused by not sleeping for more than 30 hours.

*  
This isn't the way Tony usually deals with lovebirds but this is the only way he could think of when the same things kept happening and this is the way he consider effective towards the situation.  
"'James Barnes is not allowed to wear Steve's clothes within the Tower'?Don't you think this request is far too personal?"Pepper asked as she collects all the scattered-here-and-there papers on Tony's desk while the apparently freaked out billionaire is commanding JARVIS to send the fresh-with-madness rule to Cap's-or maybe Caps' -room.  
"Not when dealing with that damn kid who always gets around wearing nothing but Steve's early in the morning as if trying to say'hey guys I just had sex with Steve and it's wonderful you should try it out but no Steve is mine'!"  
Tony sighed with relief when Steve's replay came saying he would solve the problem not noticing the thoughtful look Pepper was throwing him from over the table with a slight grin.

*  
When once again Tony *accidentally* met Bucky he was totally fussed out and couldn't hold his temper since the soldier this time was only wearing a pair of Captain-America-star-spangled  boxers.And when Steve came out of nowhere and joined Bucky this turns even creeper.  
"Sorry but we couldn't find any of Buck's clothes in my room,"Steve eyed Bucky  carefully before turning to Tony,"there should be so it's weird,but we figure we can deal with that after he returns to his room and get dress since you forbade him wearing my clothes."  
Tony knew things are not that simple when Steve chuckles,but somehow he didn't want to hear the whole thing.  
"Yeah by the way don't tell me Barnes own these cuz he said it was fucking childish when we talked about taste of clothing."Tony snarled pointing his thumb towards Bucky without looking at him knowing he would get a super soldier glare for that.  
"This isn't Steve's!It's comes with my Captain America uniform."Bucky snapped before Steve could say anything.Tony rolled his eyes knowing it's not and this is a bad trick since he is the one who made the uniform from head to toe,but he couldn't say anything before forcing himself to shoo the two away in case anyone else noticing them.

*  
Bucky and Steve moved out.  
No one can say if it's because Tony Stark can't stand the noises they make in midnight and the distracting views of Bucky wondering around the Avengers Tower wearing boxers with the red white and blue shield on it or is it because Steve has always been complaining about missing clothes or perhaps both,but whatever it is,they finally are back home alone where there is no JARVIS or others trying to catch them making love.  
Then Bucky stopped wearing Steve's shirts or trousers or the silly boxers and bought Pepper a new handbag in return for letting the laundryman take away his clothes from Steve's wardrobe while Steve just smiled and ruffled his hair gently.

END


End file.
